koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Ma Dai
Ma Dai is one of the new characters introduced Dynasty Warriors 7. He is Ma Chao's cousin and is best known for slaying Wei Yan. Before his playable appearance, he was a NPC since Dynasty Warriors 2. His height in Kessen II is 165 cm (5'5"). Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Ma Dai is considered to be Ma Chao's loyal and faithful cousin throughout the Dynasty Warriors series. He first appears with his cousin at Tong Gate and is often the only general to continue serving Ma Chao after Han Sui's defection. He continues to follow Ma Chao into Shu and occasionally appears next to Wei Yan during the kingdom's final battles. If Shu tries to exterminate Wei Yan in his Legend Mode during Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends, Ma Dai is the general closest to attacking the "traitor". His playable appearance follows his basic history from previous ports, stating that he followed Ma Chao after Cao Cao's attack. A young man with a sunny disposition, Ma Dai is a trustworthy vassal who can always be relied on to preform his tasks well. He earns Zhuge Liang's trust in the battles against Wei. Kessen During Wei's story in Kessen II, he fights for his cousin's cause at Tong Gate and is one of the generals who leads an active assault. Presumably after the battle, the cousins lose sight of one another and reunite later. Ma Chao values his kinsmen and proclaims him as a "brother". During Shu's story, Ma Dai may join at his cousin's behest when they face Cai Wengi. Alternatively, he can be lost in a desert mirage created by Zhuge Liang and he continues to fight with her when he escapes. Compared to his other counterparts, Ma Dai is more childish and pouts to the orders given to him. He cheerfully refers to his cousin as "Brother Ma Chao". He leads a similar unit as Ma Chao except he has a weaker War rating and limited use of magic. Voice Actors *Osamu Ryutani - Dynasty Warriors 7 (Japanese) *Hisayoshi Suganuma - Kessen II (Japanese) *Kōji Tsujitani - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes *"Ma Dai! I am overjoyed to see the righteous flames of justice burn brightly within you!" :"The flames of justice? ... Oh, oh yeah, sure." ::~~Ma Chao and Ma Dai; Warriors Orochi 2 *"Do I gotta? Well, okay. I'll go." ::~~Reinforcing a unit; Kessen II Historical Information Ma Dai is Ma Chao's younger cousin who is mentioned in the Record of the Three Kingdoms. His earlier history remains unknown and he isn't mentioned until Ma Chao was dying in 222. His cousin said, "I am among the 200 people who survived Mengde's (Cao Cao's) cruelty, yet it is Ma Dai who will remain. I entrust him to faithfully serve His Majesty (Liu Bei) and preserve our family." When Ma Chao passed away, Ma Dai was given the rank of General Who Pacifies the North and was named Marquis of Chencang. After Zhuge Liang died of illness, Wei Yan and Yang Yi were mutually hostile towards one another. When rumors of Wei Yan's defection reached Liu Chan's ears, Ma Dai was ordered to slay the betrayer. According to the Record of the Three Kingdoms and the Book of Jin, Ma Dai killed Wei Yan during the latter's escape. There are no accounts of him being rewarded for his deed. His last mention in historical records is 235, in which he and his army invaded Wei. He was defeated by Niu Jin and fled after his army was cut down to 1,000 men. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In the novel, Ma Dai is depicted as a positive supporting character. He accompanied Ma Teng to the capital and escaped from his uncle's execution through a disguise. He returned to Ma Chao and participated in his cousin's battles. He followed Ma Chao into Liu Bei's services. Zhuge Liang formerly dubbed him as a vassal of Shu during the Northern Campaigns and Southern Campaign. He participated in a few of Zhuge Liang's plans, some of which includes ambushing Sun Li's troops and slaying the fictional Chen Zao. After the strategist's death, Ma Dai foresaw Wei Yan's betrayal thanks to a secret plan left behind to him by Zhuge Liang. According to the strategist's instructions, he was to feign loyalty to Wei Yan's cause and gain his favor. Ma Dai would only strike his former comrade down when Wei Yan would yell, "Who dares to slay me!?" True enough, Wei Yan did proclaim the same words and Ma Dai acted accordingly, dispatching the traitor by striking his back. Ma Dai was rewarded with the ranks that Wei Yan abandoned and earned respect as a loyal subject. Since he disappears from the novel after this deed, some readers speculate that Ma Dai quietly succumbed to illness and died soon after. Gallery Madai-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Category:Shu characters Category:Kessen Characters